Beside You
by IRL
Summary: The story of two brothers who loved but did not know how to show it. Sess/Inu


_Prelude_

The first time Inuyasha had set eyes on his beautiful brother, he knew his heart would belong to no other. And who could blame him?

Even at a young age, Sesshoumaru exuded an aura that demanded attention. From his silky platinum hair to his impenetrable golden eyes, the fledgling prince was the perfect image of a demon born to rule. His reserved nature only made him all the more desirable, and lords all over the land strived to gain his favor, though he paid them no heed. As Sesshoumaru approached the age of maturity, letters upon letters from kings flooded the castle, each one a proposition to merge his future kingdom with theirs.

Inuyasha grew anxious, for if his brother had no care for him now, a princess would only take his attention further from him. He spent hours peering into Sesshoumaru's room, small hands against the ledge of the walls, ears twitching, watching the prince's every reaction as his attendant read each letter aloud. When his expression continued to remain unmoved, Inuyasha let out a heavy breath of relief and took to the gardens, where he was free to run without worries.

When night fell, Inuyasha returned to the castle, eager to dine with his brother as they do each day. And like all children, he would relay the day's activities to Sesshoumaru, rambling on until the meal was over. Sesshoumaru never spoke a word, but Inuyasha was happy.

The seasons changed, and days turned to months, and months to years. While Sesshoumaru remained untouched by time, Inuyasha grew to be as beautiful as his human mother, with the features of his father and the strength of a warrior. But before Sesshoumaru, he was as docile as a tamed feline. He no longer spoke freely, and watched his every action for fear that his brother would cast him aside, for the coming of age ceremony was near.

The day Sesshoumaru was titled the Lord of the West, his lands were attacked by enemies of the East. Though unprepared, the young lord fought well. The Eastern army was held at a standstill, before Ryuukotsusei came to their aid. With his arrival, the army was able to infiltrate the castle, killing many in the process and caused demons who were present to question their current ruler's competence.

None were willing to support the young lord, save the hanyou prince. Inuyasha rushed headfirst into battle, wielding their father's legacy. He tore through the army with a single swing of his sword, reaching Sesshoumaru's side just as the dragon general sunk his claws into his brother's arm. With a cry of anguished fury, he cut off Ryuukotsusei's head, thus putting an end to the battle.

The demons of the West rejoiced at their victory and praised the hanyou prince for his bravery and for the mightiness of his fang. In place of Sesshoumaru, lords hoped that their daughters would be wed to the great general's second son, for though he was a mere half demon, he had proven himself worthy. The young demon lord grew restless at this new development, distancing himself from Inuyasha, and went to great lengths to train himself.

Inuyasha saw less and less of his brother, and feeling disheartened, left the castle to become a wanderer. During his travels, he encountered a gentle priestess by the name of Kikyou. The two got along well, and the prince spent most of his days in her village. Seasons passed by peacefully like that, until the demon lord sent a messenger one day to learn of Inuyasha's whereabouts. Knowing that his younger brother, who had once been so attached to him, was now taken with another, a feeling of rage overcame him and he sent an assassin after the priestess.

The priestess' death caused Inuyasha great grief and he committed the crime of taking the Sacred Jewel being guarded in the temple so that he could give her life again. However, before he managed to get away, a priestess shot him with her sacred arrow, sealing him to the Tree of Ages for five hundred years.

Word of it reached the demon lord's ears and feeling that he had wronged Inuyasha, watched and waited, until the day his brother would open his eyes again.


End file.
